Requiem
by Shinki
Summary: Dreams of a blacked out woman plague Vala's mind.The voice sends warnings and comfort which are only strengthened when returning to a planet she doesn't remember.In the end she will do anything to unlock the secrets of her mind.New take on Vala's home. DV
1. Returned

Sorry, if there is anything grammical or spelling errors. I did edit it and its definitely better then the first copy but I wanted to post this so badly! Sorry if its short, the next chapter may be short too well it depends if I decide to put Chapter 2 and 3 together or not.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate SG-1.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Returned **

* * *

_"Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger. I am here tonight…" a ghostly soft voice rang out in the rain. Vala ran faster, searching for the source of the voice. She ran to the windows of each house, seeing if anyone was there. _

_"Help! Please! Who are you?" she screamed as she stumbled into the mud. Vala looked up to find herself now in a forest, the dark houses gone now just a clear path to a clearing. The shadow of a woman could be seen leaning against a tree in the middle of the clearing. Her face seemed to be blackened out._

_"Vala."  
_

* * *

Vala shot up from bed caked with sweet and her face still tingling from tears. Wrapping her arms around her trembling body she tried to shake the feeling that something horrible was happening but couldn't. Lifting her sore body from the bed she blindly made her way to the bathroom. 

"Who…was she?" Vala asked herself as she stripped of her pajama's dropping them on the floor. "Oh god, forget about it Vala it was just a dream! A silly dream," she said huskily trying to calm herself as she looked in the mirror to see herself pale, a shadow of the women she usually was. "Just a dream…right?"

Stepping into the shower she turned the hot water on letting it scold her. The hot water cascaded down her body washing the physical remains of the dream away.

* * *

"Okay, so the planet that were going on seems to have no sign of life or Ori landing. So, were just going there as a routine check and see if there is anything that could lead to a weapon," Mitchell drawled as Vala came running into the room panting. Causing Daniel to raise and eyebrow.

"So Vala, you decided to join us today" Landry said sternly glaring at Vala for a moment. "Now, your team will be leaving at 1100 hours. Dismissed, and Jackson fill in Vala."

"So Daniel," Vala sat beside him, "where are we going to day? Ori infested planet? Hunting Bol's?"

"Routine mission, just checking for any information."

"Oh, well…that's good I guess but a girl needs some excitement in her life." She plastered on a fake smile and got up. "I'm going to go get ready, eat some breakfast. Join me?"

"Translations to do, see you at 1100 hours." Daniel smirked and walked out.

* * *

Vala stood beside Daniel in the gate room as the Stargate activated, she grinned nervously and looked up at Daniel. Smiling down at her he grabbed her hand for a moment and gave her a reassuring smile. Her heart sped up with the simple contact making her more confused then nervous. 

"Okay, move out!" Mitchell yelled and led them to the Stargate. As Vala stepped through blackness surrounded her for a moment.

_"Stay away, Vala."  
_

* * *

Stepping out of the Stargate they were met with signs of destruction and the sight of a village in the distance. Vala looked up at the gray sky and a drop of rain landed on her cheek. 

"Looks like a storm is going to start soon, we should get to the village as soon as possible" Sam said as she looked at Mitchell to confirm.

"Indeed," Teal'c said and started walking toward the village.

"You heard the big guy, lets go!" Mitchell laughed and motioned for them to follow. Vala matched her pace with Daniel and walked at his side.

"Daniel…" she whispered and looked at him for a moment.

"Yeah?" he said as is face changed to one of concern.

"Nothing…sorry." As she started to speed up the skies seemed to open and the rain began to come down hard.

* * *

SG-1 walked into the village looking at each house trying to find the most inhabitable. Vala looked around trying to shake the feel of familiarity but could. These houses were real but the ones she remembered were ghosts. As they reached the end of the line of houses they found the one they were going to stay the night at. The building had four floors making it towering above all the others. The windows were boarded up and the front door was ajar. 

Pushing the door open they rest of the way they all stepped in as a clap of thunder was heard matched with a flash. Everyone fumbled for the their flashlights and started looking around the floor they were on.

"Looks like the village royalty lived here," Mitchell said as he scanned over the expensive things draped in dust.

"What I want to know is what happened to the villagers," Sam said as they walked into the living room. Vala walked to the far side spotting a grand fireplace.

"This looks like a good enough room to stay in" Vala said as she motioned everyone to the fireplace. "Looks like there's still some firewood here, it should last us till the rain stops." Soon the fire illuminated the room. Vala got up and brushed herself off inspecting the room. What used to be fine linens surrounded her. The room was dark woods and reds. Familiarity came over her again as she touched a display of items. Picking up a silver picture frame she whipped off the broken glass only to find the woman's face had been torn out.

"So, who gets the couch?" Mitchell said as he sat down causing dust to come up around him. Vala walked past him with a ghostly expression staring at the photograph in her hand.

"I guess, someone didn't like this woman," Vala whispered touching the remains of the picture fondly. She shivered as she got the feeling she once knew her. "Its that damn feeling again…" she hissed.

"What feeling?" Daniel asked as he walked towards Vala to stand beside her to look at the picture.

"On our way here…I can't explain it. It feels so weird." She looked away and started watching Sam unpack one of the bags.

"We will have some food in a moment, Vala. You okay?" Sam said as she looked up at her, sensing distress in the ex Space pirate.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she put on a fake smile for everyone but no one fell for it.

"Looks like someone was trying to cover something up here," Mitchell said as he got off the couch and walked to the fireplace and inspecting the drapery above the fireplace. Grabbing the drapery her pulled it down causing a cloud of dust, when it passed he looked up at a large paint. "Um, guys…look at this." They all turned and looked up their breath being caught in their throats.

"Oh my god…" Daniel whispered.

**To be continued…  
**

* * *

I hope you like it! It will get better, but well the first chapters more of an introduction. Read and review. Cause reviews are always loved and show me if you like it or not.

_"Lose it. It means, go crazy, nuts, insane, bonzo, no longer in possessions of ones faculties, three fries short of a Happy Meal! Wacko!"_ Jack O'Neill.

Shinki


	2. Its to late

This is a bit longer then the last chapter but well I haven't gotten to the part I really want to write. I edited this and revised it so many times today so I'm pretty proud of it. For those that found this through looking up Vala and Daniel and are hoping for some, there will be don't worry. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate SG-1 but in my dreams I own action figures. A Daniel and a Vala one to be more exact...if only.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**It's too late...**

* * *

Vala felt as if her heart stopped beating as her eyes met the painted eyes of a woman she once knew well. Eyes that were open and trusting to the world, no pain no suffering just love and adoration. The silence was only broken when the picture in her hand went crashing onto the floor. 

"Vala…that's you," Daniel gasped as he looked at the fine lines of the painting. Dark hair reached down near her waist, the color completely complementing a deep red dress that resembled one from the 18th century. The painting was beautiful but haunting, happy yet disturbing, reds, gold's, and purples showed what the living room once looked like.

"No…" Vala whispered shakily as she stepped backwards once.

"It does resemble you considerably Vala Mal Doran" Teal'c said with a nod stepping closer.

"Vala…" Daniel and Sam both said as they made a step towards her.

"I'm going to look around, see if I remember anything," Vala said as she attempted mask her worry. Biting her lip she smiled lightly and walked out of the living room.

* * *

Vala walked down the halls looking halls, once in awhile coming across a door that led to another beautiful room. She stopped abruptly when she saw what looked like a candle flickering on a desk in front of her. 

"Hello? Someone here, anyone?" she called out. As if in a dream she saw a young women step out of one of the rooms and close the door behind her. The woman was dressed in a similar red dress to one in the painting. Picking up the candle she looked at Vala. Vala felt her heart freeze again as her eyes met with matching eyes to her own.

Her ghostly double gave a shallow smile and motioned her head to the stairs as she walked up them as if to say 'follow me'. As she disappeared up the stairs Vala started following her, once she reached the top floor her double disappeared as she touched a door.

_"I guess I'm supposed to go in there," _she thought as she pushed the door open causing a loud screech. Stepping in the room she felt as if she reached a place of sanctuary for her. Walking around the room she touched the surface of a desk strewn with papers as if no one moved anything after she left. In the midst of all the pictures she found a leather bound book, opening it she touched the old paper. Her thoughts were written there, all of her old world seemed to be in the palm of her hand. Closing it she put it inside her jacket.

A small smile reached her lips as she picked up a doll from the bed in the middle of the room. Once dark hair was now gray from dust, and her porcelain features cracked and dulled with age. She pressed the doll to her chest almost hugging it. Putting it down she looked at the desk beside the bed. Another old picture frame with the blacked out women was there beside an old wooden music box. Calming her shaking hands she flipped open the top instantly starting up a familiar piano tune then the vocals began.

"_Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger. I am here tonight…"_ a ghostly voice started up, similar to the one in her dreams. Screeching Vala closed it and let it fall to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" a girls voice hissed from behind her. "Turn around! Now!" Turning around Vala met a set a familiar eyes.

"Vala? Is that you?" the girl said in a shocked voice as she slowly but the candlestick down. Nodding slightly the girl squeaked and ran into Vala's arms crying. "We waited for you for so long, but you didn't come…"

"Marie?" Vala questioned as she ran her hands through the dark hair of the young girl.

"Yes, you don't remember? Well that's okay! You're home now. We'll help you remember," she said as she back away smiling. "Our father would love to see you here, we must go to them now!" she giggled grabbing Vala's hand leading her out of the room.

"Them? I can't my friends, they're waiting and its storming outside" Vala protested pulling her hand out of the girls grasp. Vala held her hand attempting to warm it; from just one touch of this girl coldness came through her body.

"I understand…we'll wait then. With your friends," she gave another smile, "I would like to know the people who kept you safe for us."

* * *

"You think Vala's alright?" Mitchell asked as he sat back down on the couch mixing around his food. 

"Probably not, but knowing Vala she wants to handle this alone" Daniel said as he looked over to the door to see a tall man watching them. The mans cold eyes burning into Daniels.

"What are you doing in my house?" the man questioned as he walked farther into the room. Allowing them to see a man that had been without smiles for along while. His hair was thick and gray, and his eyes were dark and angry.

"We're explorers and we decided to stay here tonight when it started to rain, sorry if we've inconvenienced you," Daniel stumbled to find words to appease this man.

"I'm Cameron Mitchell, this is Daniel Jackson, that over there is Teal'c, and that is Samantha Carter and then there is Vala Mal Doran where ever she is."

"Vala?" the man whispered testing the name on his lips.

"Father! I found Vala in her room," Marie sounded as she walked in with Vala trailing behind her. Vala watched the man that was her father. She expected to feel warmth when she locked her eyes on his but instead she felt frozen as if she should run but couldn't.

"My daughter! You've returned," he said as he let his mouth curl up in a crooked smile. Walking towards her he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, for bringing my daughter home. I assume you will stay for a bit to celebrate my daughter's return. I'm glad you're home to stay."

"Father…" Vala began but he brushed her off. Searching for something to say she blurted out a question. "Where is Adria?"

"Don't worry," he smiled, "you will never have to worry about Adria again. She was found dead in the forest sometime ago. For the best." His eyes locked on Daniels and gave him a cold grin causing Daniel to shudder.

"Father, we should allow them to rest. Vala come with your friends to the tavern tomorrow. That is where we all are staying. We will…get to know each other again then." Her father and sister stepped towards the door.

"One question what happened here?" Daniel asked causing them to stop for a moment.

"The Goa'uld came and destroyed most of our civilization, they said that they would come back so we've remained in hiding." Stopping there they walked outside into the storm.

"I think its time for sleep, long…long day" Vala said as she walked to the corner near Daniel's stuff and curled up. Soon darkness came over her once again and she entered into sleep.

* * *

_Vala ran deeper and deeper into the forest, tears sliding down her cheeks. The sound of a clap of thunder caused her to turn around and found herself at the clearing again staring at the faceless woman._

"_I told you to stay away, I can't protect you here." The women bowed her head as if in surrender._

"_I'll leave I swear, just tell me who you are?" Vala screamed and let her knees buckle as she fell into the mud. "Please…"_

"_Its to late, the wheels or fate are already in motion" the voice was closer this time. A cold hand touched her cheek. "Its to late."  
_

* * *

Vala awoke from her dream tightly curled up in Daniels arms. One of his hands ran through her hair calming her while the other held her close. His warm lips touched her forehead gently sensing she was awake. 

"You're crying," he said distantly as he moved his hand from her hair and brushed a tear away. "Whatever you were dreaming about is over." She smiled as she buried her head into his chest glad he decided not to question her.

"Daniel, can we go home tomorrow?" Vala whispered, "I know these people are my family but I don't remember them and something seems off…I've been seeing things here and before I even got here I started dreaming these weird dreams that take place here." Running his hand through her hair again he smiled at her.

"Yeah, after we say goodbye to your family we'll go." He kissed her forehead gently. "Now get some rest, don't worry. If you have a nightmare again I'll be here."

"Thank you," she whispered as she moved closer as Daniel wrapped them tightly with a blanket.

"_Its to late, Vala."_

**To be continued…**

* * *

I hope this lived up to you my readers expectations, and if its a bit boring for you don't worry. Its getting there. Twists, oh I love twists. 

_"Oh! Sorry, guess I was wrong. I'm sure your information is correct and...in fact, I'm usually quite wrong, quite unreliable actually. To be honest with you, I'm insane!" Daniel Jackson._

Review please!

--Shinki


	3. Trapped

**So far this is my longest chapter so I'm pretty proud. I rather like this chapter even though its kind of a filler. This also does some more happy elements but the suspense will be back soon. Its kind of like the calm before the storm.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Trapped**

* * *

Walking into the tavern they were greeting with many sets of eyes on them, continuously watching them as they made their way to Vala's father at the bar. Vala stood before him and let him hug her tightly; she held back a shudder when she felt his cold skin touch hers. 

"I'm glad you decided to come," he said light as he touched Vala's cheek tenderly, "I can see you're worried…I do not blame you. You do not remember any of this but hopefully it will come in time. Whatever you decide from this point on we will accept."

"Thank you…well if it's that way then I would like to go back to my new home for awhile. Just let this sink in…and stuff," she said hesitantly as she stepped backwards to stand at Daniels side.

"I see," he said as he lifted his gaze to Daniel, "I guess you've built a life there. Made friends, I guess I can't stop you." Watching the shocked expressions on their faces he chuckled, "What is the matter?"

"Well…we thought you would put up a fight" Mitchell said meeting his eyes directly.

"I know my daughter, she's always been strong. Once she has her mind on something there is no way to stop her, and I'm sure she will come and visit if you do not have any problems with that," As he finished he looked up at Daniel directing it at him.

"I'll come back," Vala said as she put on one of her fake smiles.

"Mr. Mal Doran…" Daniel began.

"None of that call me Gareth."

"Well Gareth," Mitchell began but was cut off.

"I said Daniel could call me that, not you."

"Sorry, sir."

"Don't worry, Gareth. We'll bring her back, probably when the Ori threat is eliminated."

"Very well. Marie! Over here, your sister and her friends are taking their leave of us!" Marie came pushing through the crowd throwing herself into Vala's arms.

"Oh, sister. Why do you not stay? Is it because…" she began as she turned her head to look at Daniel and the rest of SG-1.

"Oh, no…no! No! Definitely not…whatever you are thinking!" Vala gasped as she pulled Marie closer to her hugging her, then looking up awkwardly at Daniel.

"Oh, well then. If you must leave, I guess it is destiny. Yet it seems destiny has favored us by delivering here, maybe destiny will favor us again?"

"We have to go, Vala lets go" Daniel said as he turned to her father to say his goodbyes.

"Goodbye, to both of you" Vala said as she moved away.

"It's been great meeting you," Sam said nudging Mitchell to nod his agreement.

"Indeed."

"Farewell," Gareth and Marie said in unison as they smiled watching Vala lead her friends out of the tavern.

* * *

"Am I the only one that thought they were a little bit creepy?" Mitchell asked. Getting no answer he continued, "he kept staring at you Daniel as if he was going to burn you alive. Then his whole being completely agreeable…it's just to convenient." 

"Mitchell they are Vala's family."

"Well Sam that doesn't give them an excuse to be that weird, minor weird yes, that kind of weird no."

"I too agree with Cameron Mitchell, they did seem odd," Teal'c said with a nod.

"Vala, you alright?" Daniel asked when he noticed Vala wrapping her arms around herself looking around worriedly.

"Yeah…just a little cold. Oh yay, there's the Stargate lets get out of here."

"Oh and did I mention how weird that Marie was?" Mitchell said. Everyone just tuned him out as he went on and on.

* * *

Reaching the Stargate Daniel dialing the gate. Vala stood beside looking around with her gun lifted as if something was going to come out at any second. A smile reached her face as she watched the gate activate. Staying beside Daniel they headed towards the gate. Mitchell and Teal'c going through first soon followed by Sam. Just as Vala took her step the gate deactivate which sent her forward onto the ground. 

"What the…" Daniel said as he ran to the DHD. Vala pulled her self um fuming. Walking around the gate and back up the short steps to it she proceeded to kick it once.

"God damn it! The one time I actually need you…and you fail me! Daniel! What's wrong with this thing!" she hissed as she made her way to Daniel.

"I don't know! There doesn't appear to be anything wrong."

"Well find out what's wrong and fix it! I need to get off this damn planet!"

"If you haven't noticed I'm not as equipped to this as Sam is! Now calm down and let me think!" Vala fell onto her knees and covered her face with her hands. A couple minutes of silence later Daniel began to speak.

"I'm going to try and dial another address." After pushing in the middle button they waited for the gate to activate but nothing happened. "Looks like we're stranded here to they come and get us."

* * *

As Sam stepped through the gate she felt the gate close behind her. Mitchell and Teal'c gave each other a quick look and ran to the end of the ramp to the general. 

"Where are Dr. Jackson and Vala Mal Doran?"

"They were coming in right after us, the gate seems to have deactivated for some reason. Permission to try and dial the planet sir?"

"Granted, Teal'c, Mitchell go take a shower and prepare for the debriefing."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

"Daniel…don't you think they would have dialed the gate by now?" Vala whispered as she beside him looking up at the starry sky. 

"Yeah, there is probably something keeping them from making contact here." Vala nodded and everything was quiet again.

"It's strange how clear it is around here and yet over at the village it's still cloudy," Vala whispered as she stared at the horizon where a shadow of the village was seen. "Though it is rather pretty…two moons. Much better then you're one mooned Earth."

"So this planet is better because it has two moons?" Daniel inquired with a soft smile.

"No, Earths better. It has so many people the weird ones are blocked out, yet here they are all you notice…" she whispered as she moved from sitting down to laying down on the grass.

"Remembering anything yet?" Vala shook her head and reached into her jacket to bring out the diary.

"I found this in my bedroom though, I was going to read it when we got back." Another smile graced her face as she stared into the fire a good bit away from them.

"Ah, you can read it now if you want."

"I don't think that fire's doing us much good with us all the way over here."

"Light."

"Yeah that…I guess that's useful but we could live without that." Daniel smiled raising an eyebrow at her. "Thank you, Daniel. For everything…" she whispered as she sat up again and put her hand on his.

"You're welcome."

"This place seems so familiar but it doesn't feel like home. All I can do is think about getting back to the SGC and watching to translate all those boring things. Oh and coffee…I miss coffee."

"Oh god, what have I done. Soon Jack will be sneaking in and switching your coffee with decaf too." Vala raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"Maybe, well maybe we should go sit by the fire and get closer…"

"Vala…" Daniel said sternly.

"I mean, talking. Exchanging of words more simple conversation. But your idea is good too."

* * *

"Figured anything out?" Mitchell said as he sat down beside Sam putting a coffee next to her. 

"We can't dial that specific planet but we can dial all others I've tried. Whatever the problem is it's on that side of the gate."

"So…were going to need to take a ship there?"

"Possibly, but none are free at the moment. So it would seem they are stranded."

"Oh poor Daniel, that guy's going to put the evil eye on him more. For all we know when we find them again Daniel will be dead and Vala will be trapped away in some tower."

"Uh…no more coffee for you" Sam said as she pulled his coffee out of his hand.

* * *

Vala lay awake only a couple feet from Daniel. Staring at the sky she felt sleep intruding on her. Rubbing her eyes she tried to fight it. After what seemed liked endless fighting she felt herself give in and enter another dream.

* * *

_Vala once again found herself running through the forest again down a familiar path. Seeing the clearing she tried to make her way down that path but she was stopped by the faceless women pointing down another path, he head hanging low._

_"What…" Vala began but she felt herself pulled down the new path. Soon she found herself on the edge of a cliff staring down at a body of water the extended past the horizon._

_"I told you it was to late," the voice echoed behind her yet she did not turn around._

_"Why can't I get home?"_

_"You're asking the wrong questions, you must take a new path. Answers lay before your eyes yet you ignore them. Follow this path again, and let what is in front of you speak the truth." _

_"What?" Vala shuddered as she felt the woman's hands on her back, then catching her off guard she felt the woman push herself off the cliff falling down towards the water. A loud scream echoed as she felt her body flip around catching one last glimpse of the woman staring down at her. Another scream began.  
_

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

So yeah, that be it. This was going to be updated sooner but I lost my muse. Got it back of course though. I rewrote this whole chapter twice. This was the best version so I hope you like. 

No quote cause I'm lazy today.

Review please!

- Shinki


	4. Fever

Tada! Yes, your eyes do not fool you I have updated. I've even started writing the next chapter! The chapter wrote itself, so yeah the beginning of this chapter was not planned. This chapter is semi-calm. I'm so happy...so close to the 'boom' chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate SG-1, if I did would I really be writting fan fictions about it? Sadly enough...probably.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Fever  
**

* * *

Daniel awoke to a loud scream erupting from Vala's mouth, flipping over he crawled to her pulling her into his arms. Her body kept shaking and kicking out as he pulled her tighter to him, running his hands through her hair. Tears streamed down her pale face as she cried out again. 

"Vala…its alright. Wake up…come on" he whispered as he touched her cheek gently. Her eyes snapped open as she began coughing.

"Can't…" she began but began to cough again. With one final cough she flipped over and began to cough out water. Vala felt her body begin to calm as she felt Daniel wrap his arm around her waist and use his free hand to rub her shoulder.

"Vala…its alright now. Whatever it was is gone now…" he said as he kissed the side of her head gently while running his fingers gently over her belly.

"Daniel…" she whimpered. His hands ran through her hair once again twisting it through his fingers. Rolling around to face him she looked at him with a look of utter confusion.

"Are you alright?" he asked distantly as he grazed his fingers down her cheek. Questions swam through his head. How could he have never noticed how the moon reflected on her hair and face before? Why had he never noticed how beautiful she was when she was so open? Brushing away a tear with his thumb then grazing his knuckles down to her lips.

"Been better," she whispered as she reached her hand up to cup his cheek as she felt him move closer to her. A soft mew came from Vala as he rubbed her cheek gently and ever so slowly moved his hand to the nape of her neck.

"Vala…" he said one last time before he pressed his mouth gently onto hers. Running his one hand up and down her arm and the other rubbing the nape of her neck coaxing a moan out of her. Ever so slowly she reacted, gently moving her lips with his almost shy about it. Daniel nipped gently at her bottom lip motioning her to open her mouth. He gently slipped his tongue into her mouth encouraging her to deepen the kiss. Pressing herself hard against him she aggressively kissed him back sending shivers down both of their bodies.

"Hum…Daniel" she panted, as they broke apart looking at him with the same look of confusion she had used before.

"Yeah, exactly what I was thinking" he replied to an unasked question. Pulling a blanket around them he let her rest her head against his chest. Grinning he began to speak again, "Don't get the wrong idea about this."

"About what? The kiss or us sleeping together?" she grinned raising her eyebrow

"The latter, you can get all ideas you want from the kiss," he laughed resting his head down once again that night both of them slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Waking up Vala ran her hands over the space beside her expecting Daniel to be there. Opening her eyes a little she scrunched up her face at the intrusion of light, her face slowly relaxed into a peaceful smirk when the delicious sent of coffee reached her. 

"Oh, Daniel. You really do know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

"Yes, what women could resist a man after having strong black coffee," he laughed placing the mug in her hand as she sat up. Taking a sip she began to contemplate on what to say.

"I think we should go back to the village…there is something I want to check out." Daniel looked up at her surprised but then it hit him, the reason why she wanted to go back.

"It's the dream wasn't it? What happened?" he said as he sat across from her with his own coffee.

"I my as well start from the beginning. The first dream I had was before we came warning me not to come here. I've even heard a women's voice outside of my dreams…unnerving really. Another dream, telling me it was too late. That I was trapped here and now the women's back, she's always there always with the same blacked out face. This time she told me something about the truth being in front of me then she pushed me into the ocean."

"So you're saying that you are having visions?"

"You don't believe me."

"No, the scary part of it is that I do believe you."

"I think the women wants me to find out something. Maybe remember my past or something along those lines but I am sure if I follow the dreams we'll find our way out of here. Please trust me," she said as she squeezed his thigh lightly.

* * *

Around noon Vala and Daniel found themselves walking into the village once again. Shivering Vala wrapped her arms around herself looking up at the cloudy sky feeling a small droplet of rain land on her face. 

"I saw these houses in my dream, even now they don't look exactly 'happy'." Silence reigned between them as they found themselves at the end of the road to her old house. Vala walked a little ways down the path that went straight towards the woods. "That forest…that's in there to."

"Vala, you should know better then to go into the forest," she heard her fathers voice behind her. Spinning around Vala faced her father shifting her feet as if ready to run. "Ah, I keep forgetting you do not remember such things. Pity, oh such a pity," he said lifting his hand to his forehead.

"Why?"

His cold eyes bored into her as if trying to figure out how she could ask that, "I don't think you would want the fever." Daniel looked at him almost alarmed. "Anyone who has gone into the forest has died of an illness…I do not wish to go into it." Pacing around a bit he let his lips curl into a smirk, "you have both returned. Alone?"

"The gate shut down after the others walked through," Daniel spoke, as he looked Gareth over.

"So you will be staying then? That's splendid. I guess Marie was right destiny does favor us. Now come, we have much to talk about," he said waving his hand gesturing for them to follow.

* * *

"Marie will take you to get dressed, in more befitting clothes," he said as he disapprovingly looked at her outfit, "such a lady with your figure should never wear clothes…that make you look like a man." 

Daniel grinned biting his lip as he looked at Vala walking away with Marie, his grin turning into a smile as he watched her bounce with every step.

"Now Daniel, let us get to know each other," he hissed as he grabbed Daniel's arm leading him towards the tavern.

* * *

Staring in the mirror Vala bit her lip examining her appearance. Lifting her hands up she unbuttoned a couple buttons on the blue dress to show more cleavage. 

"Destiny has been kind to us, but I sense that you are restless here. This I don't understand."

"Its nothing."

"Does this man Daniel not want you to be here with us? Do you put him higher above us on your priority list, sister?" She was only met with silence. "Alright then, I will leave you be to rest. Farewell until supper."

Hearing the click of the door behind Marie, Vala sat down on her old bed and took out her diary. Running her hands down the cover she opened it gently hearing the crinkle of old pages.

* * *

_"Mother's been missing for awhile now. Father says she went into the forest and if we ever see her again she will most like have the 'fever'. I'm not exactly sure what it is but he says you catch it from the forest, he's says the forest is evil because it was poisoned by the false gods long ago. He also says there are places all over that still believe in the false gods. Yet how can he say we are no longer god fearing? Every year another person is taken…a host."_

Vala shivered as she flipped a couple pages ahead and began reading again.

_"They found mother, just outside of the forest. Father says she probably used the last of her energy getting out of the forest. Yet when I spoke with her earlier she seemed lively enough. She kept screaming…screaming about the truth. She says what we all know is lies but before she could explain, father came in and placed a cloth over her mouth and nose sending her into a deep sleep. He says it was a sedative to take away the pain, he also says her ramblings are the fever. It supposedly turns you against your loved ones."_

She began flipping through a couple pages until something caught her eyes.

_"She's gone missing again. Father says he saw her running into the forest he tried to stop her but he couldn't. What is going on? My teachers have arrived, father says to be a well bread women I must be educated."_

Flipping to the next entry she began to read again.

_"It's been a couple months since mothers disappearance and no one has gone looking for her! Father doesn't care anymore. Adria came into town…everything is changing."_

"Adria," she whispered, that name she knew. She still remembered very little but she remembered her, that smirk she gave when she was victorious over her. "My mother died and you come not to soon after…and the fever." Slipping the diary into her bag she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Having fun with my father I see?" she laughed as Daniel hit his head on the bar table. "I guess not," she grinned when he looked up at her. 

"Read your diary?"

"What no comments on the dress? I expected so much," she scoffed then began to laugh. "Now come on, father looks like he's getting impatient to start eating dinner."

* * *

Daniel felt himself pushed farther into the back room of the tavern later that night; he'd never seen Vala like this. A mixture of anger and fear resonated off of her. 

"Daniel," she hissed trying to decide which feeling to let loose. "I read my diary! Those people, they my as well killed my mother!"

"Vala?"

"She disappeared once, came back then disappeared again. They never once looked for her; they said she had the fever and that she was doomed! Yet only a few months later Adria comes back…I couldn't read any farther. I remember parts of her…" she whispered the last part letting herself crumple to the floor.

"Vala," he whispered crouching in front of her looking her in the eyes, yet he wasn't met with Vala. Whatever was behind them was definitely not her. Yet when it was already to late he saw her lift a bottle from the ground and smash it on the side of his head causing him to fall unconscious. Scrambling up she smirked and ran out of the room.

* * *

**To be continued…  
**

* * *

I had so much fun writting the Vala/Daniel scenes in this one. So the next chapter will be officially back into the storm. Don't worry I will be writting a scene with Sam and the others soon, I can't cut them out completely. Oh and as a special treat...I've giving you the title of the next chapter to think over. "The Sea's Sonnet."

_"If you open the door and let us hit you on the head with something heavy, we wont break anything at all," _Jack pointed out reasonably.  
_"Except his head,"_ Daniel corrected him.  
_"Yeah, except that,"_ Jack answered.

Review my lovies! Love you all, until next time.

- Shinki


	5. The Sea's Sonnet

So yeah, here is chapter 5. I updated pretty fast, eh? Well of course I did, I wrote part of this chapter during the time I was writting chapter 4. I actually had this edited and stuff yesterday but I decided to delay to do extra editing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate SG-1.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Sea's Sonnet  
**

* * *

Her body swayed gently as she walked into the forest, her eyes completely black. Leaves' crunching under her feet was the only sound of that was heard yet as she walked closer to the fork in the road a humming sound grew loader. A beautiful voice sang out, died, cried, and began singing again a soothing melody drawing her down one of the roads. 

The smell of salt water and the voice led Vala up a path to a cliff; she stared down at the water mesmerized by its movements as it crashed into the rocky bay bellow. Her hair billowed around her along with her dress. Rolling her head back she closed her eyes and stepped off the edge.

* * *

Daniel awoke with a throbbing pain in his head; lifting his hand to his head he felt blood slowly drenching his hand. Stumbling up he ran out of the room trying to catch up to the Vala. Stepping out of the Tavern he saw a distant glimpse of her walking into the forest. His heart sped up as he began to run. 

"Vala…please be alright," he thought as he ran after to her.

* * *

_"Its so cold…" Vala whispered wrapping her arms around herself. _

_"We do not have much time, the man called Daniel rushes after you," the women said walking towards Vala. Their surroundings were pitch black completely setting off the glowing of their bodies._

_Standing up Vala looked around at her surroundings, "where am I? More importantly who are you?"_

_"You're dieing."_

_Vala felt her breath get caught in her throat as she tried to speak but yet no matter how hard she tried she couldn't speak._

_"Sorry for that, but you are talking to much. When the moon rises tomorrow go into the forest and find the old oak, from there I will try to lead you farther."_

_"What's happening…everything is getting so cold," she whispered her voice breaking as she stared at her clothes as they slowly dampened as if being drenched in water._

_"Listen to me Vala! Ignore the calls of death and listen to me! Go back to the woods tomorrow at nightfall."_

_"How?" she croaked as Vala felt herself fading. Looking at her hands she gasped they were slowly being consumed by the darkness. Her body slowly began disappearing._

_"He has arrived, do not worry. It is not your time." The women turned around and disappeared into the darkness followed by Vala's scream.  
_

* * *

Daniel ran faster when he saw her standing at the edge of the cliff swaying back and forth, he reached out to grab her but his hand just grazed her dress as she stepped off. Spinning around he began to run down the hill towards the sea, the sound of a song pounding in his head. 

"Vala…" he whispered out as he let himself slide down the short rocky edge onto the beach. Diving into the sea he swam towards the rocks as he reached there he caught the sight of her hand as she was consumed by the waves.

_"Its so cold…"_ Daniel heard her voice so distant it echoed all around him. Diving farther into the water he caught sight of her body slowly sinking. Swimming faster he grabbed her around the waist and fought against the current as he pulled her to the surface. Breaking the water he looked at her pale face for a moment.

"Come on Vala, you'll be all right…you're a survivor," he cooed as he swam pulling her lifeless body to shore.

_"Save her,"_ another voice echoed in his ear as he place his finger at her temple. No pulse. One two three, breath. One two three, breath. He checked her pulse again, still no pulse. Pushing her hair to the side he put his mouth on hers again to breath into her. One two three, breath. He placed his hands on her chest gently again and pushed causing her to start coughing.

"Vala…" he gasped out pulling her to him. "Don't ever do that to me again! You could have killed yourself."

A small grin reached her face as she cupped his cheek, "thank you" she said in a raspy voice. Pulling herself up she allowed him to cradle her into his chest.

"Never again…don't worry me like that again," he said forcing her to make eye contact with him, "you could have died." Her hand grazed his wound on his head and a solemn expression reached her face.

"I did this?" she said shaking her head, "I don't remember doing it. I remember bringing you to the backroom and then everything disappeared." A sharp pain spread through out her body causing her to cringe.

"Hush, its alright" he said cradling her to him. Ever so slowly he pulled her up and began carrying her bridal style back through the forest. Leaning her head against his shoulder she turned her head to see what was behind her. There standing on the cliff was the women though she couldn't see her face she could almost sense her grinning.

_"Until tomorrow." _

"Daniel, we need to take care of that," she whispered as she slowly fell until sleep, "It will be rain as right when I'm done with it…" she said as she fell deeper into a slumber.

"Its right as rain," he chuckled as he trekked faster towards the village.

* * *

Vala dabbed a piece of cloth on Daniels wound as they sat down on her bed. Smiling at him as he hissed in pain she chuckled a bit causing him to glare. 

"Yeah know, father wasn't to happy when he found out I was taking you up to my room," she hummed as she tapped on the cuts, "at least he didn't ask what happened. Looks like I didn't do as much damage as I thought."

"Does he think that we are going to…yeah know" Daniel said looking at her seriously.

"I don't know…Daniel. I have to go to the woods at nightfall tomorrow, the women said she would be able to guide me more from there," she said sitting up from the bed and walked to the window and looked down at the ghostly village. Leaning against the frame she closed her eyes.

"Want me to go with you?" Daniel asked as he walked up behind her and rested a hand on her waist.

"No, I think I need to do this on my own" she whispered as she turned in his arms to face him.

"I heard you, yeah know. When you were drowning, you kept saying it was so cold. Then when I found you I heard someone tell me to save you."

Vala's hand touched his cheek a gesture of affection that she had become attached, "I'm glad." Hugging him she rested her head gently on his chest following his heartbeat. "I wish I knew what came over me…what could have made me hurt you?" she asked her eyes wide and childlike when she looked up at him.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't you" he grinned at her and leaned in and kissed her gently just a small taste of her natural sweetness.

"The villagers can see us from here," Vala scoffed wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Does that bother you?" he laughed as he got a nod from her, "well all right" he said as pull pulled her to the bed and sat down with her. His lips captured hers again as he laid her down under him.

"Daniel?" she giggled as she licked her lips preparing for another kiss.

"You're so cute," he mumbled as he kissed her gently as he ran his hands down her body, over the curves of her breasts down her waist and over her hips.

"Oh Daniel," she said huskily as she leaned up and kissed him tenderly as she laced her hands through his hair. There moment was cut short with the sound of someone knocking repeatedly on the door.

"Vala, its Marie. I'm coming in," she said opening the door making Daniel roll off Vala and for her to sit up. "You both look…comfortable," she said as she looked over their flushed face.

"Yes, comfy as two peas in a pod?" Vala said looking at Daniel to see if she got it right. A smile came over her when he nodded.

"I do not get it, but that does not matter. I brought a change of clothes for both of you and some extra sheets. Keep in mind we have a very limited supply, I assume you are sharing sleeping residents?"

Vala opened her mouth to open but closed her mouth when she noticed this wasn't the greatest moment for an innuendo.

"I'll take that as a yes, here are your things. I would love it if we could spend some more time together sister, until tomorrow." They watched her walk out and only started talking again a few minutes after the click of the door.

"Now that could have been way more awkward if we didn't jump."

* * *

Late in the night Vala lit the candle next to the bed, she smiled as the light illuminated Daniels sleeping face. Leaning down she kissed him gently causing him to smile in his sleep. Leaning over the bed she grabbed her diary from her bag and flipped to where she left off. 

_"I hate her, she pretends to be so nice but I'm sure all she wants is my fathers money. Though no matter how many times I tell father he won't listen to me. They plan on marrying in spring. I tried to tell father I didn't like him but he slapped me and said she would be my new mother soon so I would have to start liking her soon."_

Flipping the page Vala began to read once more.

_"They've been married for a total of a month now and they've already announced their first child. How can anyone trust her? No one knows where she came from or anything about her. It's been a year now since mother's disappearance, not long at all. A month to my birthday, I will be 10 soon."_

Flipping a couple pages forward she started to read again.

_"Adria through me a large celebration, she says that since I am her daughter now she will treat me as such but I saw that sneer. She was doing it to impress father, ever since she's come father looks down on me as if he thinks I am heathen at least whenever Adria is near. I over heard them talking, Adria wants me to be engaged to Felix, I don't really like him."_

The next entry was a while after Vala observed; the writing had become curvy and neat.

_"I have not written in…a good couple years. I am 14 now and forcibly engaged to Felix. Adria took me aside the other day and told me to pretend I was in love with him, to pretend so much that I even believed it. I know she wants me out of the house and I would like nothing more then to disobey her but I know what she would do if I said no. She's a wicked woman. Lately I've felt drawn to the woods, I've decided I'm going to go into them tomorrow at nightfall."_

Vala flipped to the next entry and one word automatically caught her eye.

_"I went into the woods today, there is a beautiful sea that stretches as far as the horizon, maybe even farther. This voice beckoned me, a song kept being sung as if to draw me nearer."_

Next entry.

_"I've successfully went into the woods every day for half this year without being caught and nothing has happened to me. So this brings me to the question…what really happened to my mother? There's this tree in the middle of the forest, its so calming and I swear I can hear insistent whispers coming off of it."_

Flipping the page for one last time she read her last entry for the night.

_"I haven't been able to leave my bed for a week now, my body is suddenly hot then cold. I've refused to see anyone even my little sister Marie. I heard father talking to the doctor trying to figure out what I have. Is this what the fever is? Am I soon to die?"_

Laying her diary down Vala blew out the candle and rested her head on the pillow and looked over at Daniels face. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to let sleep take her again.

* * *

_The sounds of chains clanging forced Vala to move forward through the dark halls made of rock. A cry was heard behind he causing her to turn around to see the shadow of a women cackling._

_"I've finally found you…" she hissed, "You can't hide you should know that by now."_

_"Leave her alone! Stop! It burns! Take me not her!" another women screamed from another room. Flames sprung up and surrounded Vala, the fire licked at her feet then up her legs. She tried to run but she couldn't move, the flames thrashed at her and soon they consumed everything._

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

Oh, and there it is. Evil sea, the next chapter was all planned out but the last scene gave me an idea for the next one so yeah. I guess this story is slowly beginning to write itself. 

_"Wait! I can be dull! Want me to be dull? What a nice shade of gray. How about some white bread with mayonnaise? Wanna watch golf on Television?"_ Urgo  
_"Will you flip that switch?!"_ Jack

Thank you for reading, reviews are loved!

- Shinki


	6. Lullaby For a Stormy Night

Hey! I planned to have this out on the weekend but I couldn't figure out how to write a certain part. After lots of contemplating this was the best and final draft. I reccomend to listen to Lullaby of a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng when reading this chapter, well especially one section. Also just for fun her song Gravity, I listen to it when writting most of the chapters. It fits parts pretty well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate or Lullaby of a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Lullaby of a Stormy Night**

* * *

Vala wavered for amount as she walked out of her bedroom the following morning with Daniel. She felt weak and her skin felt hot and clammy but she put on her award-winning smile to calm herself and make sure no one suspected anything. Walking down the stairs she lifted her right hand to her forehead and looked back at Daniel catching him looking at her with a worried expression.

"Darling, I'm fine," she said as took another step down the stairs. Heat rushed through her body causing her brain to feel like it was shutting down. For a moment her body swayed then stiffened and sent her tumbling down the stairs with Daniel rushing down after her.

"Vala!" Daniel hissed as he lifted her limp body from the floor, he touched her cheek only to have to pull it away as if he was going to be burned. "You're burning up," he said simply as he began to carry her up the stairs.

"I'm fine," she whispered as she looked up into Daniels eyes. Making his way into Vala's bedroom her sat her down on the bed and grabbed some white silk pajamas. His sure hands undid the front of her dress and pulled it down her body causing her to grin slightly. He then slipped them onto her then laid her down and put the blankets over her.

"I'll be right back," he whispered and kissed her on the forehead then rushed out.

* * *

Fire, her body felt like fire but she lacked the energy to move the blankets off of her. She winced as she felt her throat clench as if it was sand paper. Her vision faded in and out slowly clouding over. A faint sound of the door closing made Vala turn her head towards the approaching intruder.

"Dear, sister. You are such a fool to think you would remain immune to the forest and its waters." Vala's mouth opened to answer but Marie laid a finger gently on her lips. "No dear sister, be quiet. Let me guess, you will have me believe that you did not enter the forest? Do you think me a fool?" Shaking her head gently she spoke up again, "you will slowly not be able to recognize your loved ones. Everyone will be your enemy…and Daniel" her eyes gleamed as she flicked them up, "you will hurt him the most."

"Marie," Vala's voice scratched out.

"Maybe destiny is saying this is for the best," Marie said as she leaned over and kissed Vala gently on the forehead then whispered in her ear, "I'd hate to see you die but give in. Let death take you." Turning around she headed towards the door.

"What?"

Hearing the thump of Daniels feet on the stairs Marie plastered a worried look on her face, "get well soon sister. It is probably just a cold."

"Thank you for watching Vala," Daniel said as he walked in holding a bowl with cold water and a cloth.

"Anything for my elder sister," she giggled and reached her arm up to touch Daniels cheek, "its just a cold." Walking out she closed the door with a light click.

"That child is evil," Vala whispered getting a chuckle from Daniel.

"Got your voice back I see," he said as he sat beside her body and laid the cold cloth on her forehead and the bowl on the end table.

"Not really," she whispered and smiled up at Daniel, "she wants me to die…"

"Vala, that's not what it…"

"Looked like? I'm thinking she's an expert actress just like her mother, she told me…she told me…" she whispered and a tear ran down her face, "or maybe it was me? If this is the fever then it would only make sense I would think she wants me dead. What if…"

"Vala, listen to me. If you heard it, you heard it correctly. I'm not going to say she meant it for your best interest because that would be a lie, and saying you are delusional would be a lie as well. There is something wrong with everyone here," Daniel touched her face and padded the cloth down her neck.

"Okay…" She lifted up her arm slowly to touch his cheek, "you're are to good to me."

Grinning, "I know." Daniel rested his lips on top of hers and interlocked their hands together. "Get some rest okay?"

"Doctors orders?" she giggled but started coughing half way through.

"Yeah, doctors orders."

* * *

_ "Little child, be not afraid though rain pounds harshly against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger. I am here tonight,"_ A gently voice echoed in Vala's ears, she tried to open her eyes but found she couldn't. _"Little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear-stained face. I am here tonight"_ A familiar melody calmed her, she felt her body loosening.

Gently a hand touched her hand and intertwined them, Vala almost felt as if she could sense the person smiling.

"_And someday you'll know that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land on forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning. Little child, be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight. Little child, be not afraid though wind makes creatures of our trees and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand and I am here tonight for you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight," _the voice raised up gently then fell again in a whisper.

Vala felt a tear slide down her face matched with a smile as the hand touched her gently on the cheek; opening her eyes she caught a glance of the dream women.

_"Well now I am grown and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close  
and I hope that you'll know...everything's fine in the morning. The rain'll be gone in the morning but I'll still be here in the morning" _Her voice faded out as she looked out the window.

"Who are you?" Vala said as she stared into the blacken face hoping an answer would appear.

_"That is not important my dear, there are people who wish to hurt you…I would say do not put your trust in the people of this village even if they are of the same blood as you. Only trust the man Daniel, for he surely cares about you."_

"Thanks…please tell me," she whimpered.

_"Not right now, enough of talking about his. I see you are not well; this is not the fever that they told you about. It is the fever though but do not worry, the fever is never the cause for ones death. You should be well soon. I see you may not be able to make it to our meeting tonight, tomorrow then? Or whenever you are ready, standing up she walked to the window."_

"Thank you…for giving me time" she said huskily as she attempted to sit up.

Walking in front of her she began to talk again, _"Daniel is coming back with food, take care."_

"Where is that song from?" Vala asked quickly but she only cocked her head as she watched Daniel walk in close the door and walk right through the women. Her particles broke around him then reformed at the window, cocking her head once more the wind blew around her she dematerialized into the wind.

"Vala who were you talking to?" he asked as he sat beside her laying the tray on her lap.

"The women, from my dreams. She was here," she whispered as she looked around frantically, "I swear."

"Shhh, its alright. I believe you" looking down at the food he smiled, "now its time for us to eat."

* * *

Daniel awoke the feeling of Vala's hand on his shoulder shaking him, smiling he tried to ignore her. Her hand squeezed his shoulder and she pushed him to the floor.

"Now you're awake," Vala laughed.

"Why did you do that?" he hissed as he stumbled up, he gasped as she watched her stand up.

"I need to get your attention of course, there is not much time for me to talk to you sadly."

"What?"

"I am not Vala, that is all you need to know oh and I'm not the one that did the damage to your head. There are people who wish to harm her; protect her. Understood?"

Nodding Daniel looked at her oddly, "who are you?"

"What is with you and her asking that question, I am here to help nothing more, nothing less. Oh and before you get a crazy thought in your head, Vala does not have split personalities. I am a temporary guest in this body, I will only be here until the end of this conversation."

"Right," he said slowly and squeezed the bridge of his nose as he tried to think over what she was saying.

"She will be alright you know," the women said as she walked to Daniel and touched his cheek, "she will get well. I promise you that." With one last smile she collapsed into Daniels arms.

* * *

"Ouch, my body feels like it got crushed by a mother ship," Vala complained as she lifted her head from the pillow catching Daniel looking at her funny. "What did I do this time? I have a case this time, I was sick and I had no idea what I was doing. I'm still sick so whatever I did can not be held in any court," she rushed as she giggled.

"I think the women from your dreams spoke to me, from your body I mean."

"I was possessed? Wow, that really makes me sound all right in the head. Next thing I know I'm going to be sharing my body with a bunch of deranged idiots."

"You're not sharing your body…she just wanted to talk to me" he said simply as he ran his thumb down her hand.

"That's good," she giggled but began coughing, she felt Daniel rub her arm comforting but everything went black as she through her head forward and coughed out liquid. Daniel looked away from her now unconscious body and looked at the liquid, blood.

* * *

_"Vala! Vala!" come on I thought you said you were going to play with me Marie whined as she grabbed onto Vala's sleeve._

_"Sorry, Adria has summoned for god knows what reason."_

_"I heard you know," she whispered getting a searing glance from Vala, "what mothers wants. They have decided your date of the wedding with Felix." Vala felt cold all over, the little bumps popping up._

_"I have to go," she said quickly as she ran towards the Circle. Huffing she caught sight of her beloved waiting for her._

_"My wedding with Felix will be soon, love" Vala's voice cracked as he came up to her and hugged her._

_"Its best this way, I travel I don't stay in one place and I cannot give you want you need."_

_"Yes you can! I need you!" she cried and clung to him. "If maybe I share with you what only married couples share I will know that I have your heart and I can go through with this," she said._

_"You are naïve, and so young. You're too young to know of love and I admittedly am too old for you. You need to be a virgin for him, nothing more will do. I will not see you stoned," he whispered and cocked her head up towards him with his finger._

_"Only by six years."_

_"Yes, but I've been married before and I lost her. I loved her Vala, and I love you but I don't love you in that way."_

_"What?" she whimpered as she pulled out of his arms._

_"I know I'm not the one for you and neither is Felix, there is another man out there for you but you have a better chance with Felix. I can't love you that way, he can."_

_"You…you" she began and she felt a tear go down his face, "I will marry Felix, not because you told me to but because it is my duty. You said you loved me to appease me didn't you?"_

_"Of course, I couldn't love you," he lied through his teeth he was trying to make it easier for her to leave him and she knew it. Smiling she nodded and began to walk away but he grabbed her hand. Slowly he pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the lips. "Take care, and I'm sure somehow you will find the man you need."  
_

* * *

Vala flipped over and looked at Daniel with a smile on her face, that had been her first love. An archeologist and a widower, it seemed sweetly familiar to her. Reaching out she grazed Daniels cheek her hand.

"Are you the one he foretold?" Vala giggled and ran her hands through his hair.

* * *

_"Who will be the first to perish?" Quetesh laughed as she stood there in Vala's wedding dress. Slowly she walked down the altar, she smiled as she saw a lonely man staring hurtfully at her. "She cared about you," she said simply, "far to much it seems especially since her fiancé is right over there," she said pointing at him. "Now tell me your name."_

_"Dan," he said cutting down his long hard to pronounce name._

_"I see, you will be the first to perish!" she said as she lifted up her hand to his head as her hand device began to glow._

_"I know you're not Vala."_

_"Pity, I would have loved to see you die thinking that Vala killed you!" she cackled and sent it full blast causing him to slowly collapse onto the floor.  
_

* * *

**  
To be continued…**

* * *

So there it was, it all of its glory. I hope to have another chapter out soon but I have to finish writing that Valentines Day fic...yeah I'm lazy. Well I hope I lived up to the standards in this chapter, this was somewhat of chapter to show Vala's memories.

The next chapters title is...Hymn of the Forest or Hymn of the Woods or the Woods Hymn. One of the three, you know how about you guys tell me which one you would rather cause I can't make up my mind.

Thanks for reading and review please! Love you all!

- Shinki**  
**


	7. Hymn of the Forest

So I've finally updated, I've been writing this chapter since a little bit before I posted chapter 6 so I've been working on this for along time. I'm still not happy with it, but I feel that at the stage it is now its time to update it. Also, I wrote the last two pages after watching 'the scene' in Unending. I haven't even seen the second half of Season 10 yet but I couldn't resist seeing that one scene. It makes a Daniel/Vala shipper feel spoiled.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song Chou by Amano Tsukiko(the original version is sung in Japanese the one in here is the translated version). I also do not own Stargate SG-1, I want to but I don't.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Hymn of the Forest**

* * *

Warm tears trickled down her face as Vala looked up at the ceiling. She had killed him; no Quetesh had killed him with her hands. The one man that wanted the best for her the man she had once loved with all of her heart.

"Dan," she tested his name on his lips and giggled as she remembered that he never told her his full name. Rolling over she looked at Daniels peaceful face and she grinned. They were so much alike, but so different. Her hand touched his cheek and caressed it for a moment.

"Hmmm," Daniel whimpered as he came fully into consciousness, "since when did you start calling me Dan?"

"Oh sorry, not you. Dan, I loved him once you know? He was so much like you and yet so different," she whispered as she sat up and walked towards the window, "I killed him, I know Quetesh was in control but it was my hands she used."

Daniel sat up in bed and watched her sway in the moonlight, "Vala…"

"Daniel," she turned towards him and smiled gently, "I don't miss him. My heart has mourned him for so long and I didn't even know it" she walked to him and stopped in front of him.

"Vala," he whispered and grabbed her hands and pulled her down onto his lap threading their hands together his kissed her nose gently, "I know how you feel to lose someone."

"No offense darling, but it looks like you're still mourning her" she smiled as she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I love Sha're, but since you came into my life I've been thinking less about my past with her and more about you. I will always love her, as you will always love Dan. Because of you I think I've finally come to terms with it."

"Daniel," she whimpered and kissed him again as she clung to him letting herself start crying again. Running his hands up and down her arms he kissed her neck and smiled pulling her down back onto the bed.

* * *

Vala leaned heavily on Daniel as they walked into the main part of the village that morning. Taking a step forward she released herself from Daniel almost collapsing again but she straitened her self out.

"Maybe you should rest for an extra day," Daniel insisted for what seemed like the 20th time that day.

"Sorry, darling but I am tired of waiting. I want out of here," she said stubbornly and started walking to the windows of each house. "I say we start with the houses over there and work are way to the end."

"Fine, just tell me if you're feeling off."

"No problem," she laughed giving Daniel the signal she had no intention of telling him if she did.

* * *

Frustration, anger, exhaustion was only a few of the things Vala felt after four hours of searching through houses. There was nothing there that made her mind click with memories or answers.

"At least we found the library," Daniel mumbled trying to cut the silence.

"Yes, but the books were long gone. Quetesh probably had them burned."

"Vala," Marie said simply as she stepped out of the shadows in between two buildings, "I've been looking for you. Father wishes to dine with you today at lunch, he is rather taken with your friend" a giggle rumbled from deep within her throat as she looked approvingly at Daniel.

"Well it would be rude to decline," Vala forced out grabbing Daniel's hand for support. "Right, darling?" she flicked her eyes up at Daniel.

"Yeah."

* * *

Sam had her head rested on the keyboard of the computer in her lap, a bit of drool hung at the edge of her lip. This was the first time Jack had witnessed the complete stress that Sam went through when someone she cared about disappeared.

"Carter, I brought you some coffee," he chuckled as he nudged her shoulder.

"Sir?" her voice croaked as she wiped the drool from her mouth, "I was just resting my eyes. I took another analysis of the Gate system and it seems that there is no problem. You see the statistics right here," she clicked on a box in the corner of her screen bring up the test results.

"Yeah?"

"Well, this is what the graphs look like when we dial any other gate but when we dial Vala's home world we get these," she pointed at the second one and leaned back sipping her coffee. "This gives new meaning to off the charts, and a couple days ago when we first got back and we tried to dial there was another odd change as if Daniel and Vala tried to dial through."

"They probably did, Carter. So what are you saying?"

"There is nothing wrong with the gate system, in all reality it should work. What I'm saying is someone, or something on the planet is making the gate not work."

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he kissed her forehead, "we'll get them back."

* * *

After the first half hour of the lunch her and Daniel agreed to she felt sick. Her father couldn't stop speaking as if she was staying and Marie kept giggling and touching Daniels arm every time he said something brilliant. The unfamiliar sting of jealously rose from the bottom of her belly but was eased when she looked up at Daniels eyes that were filled with confusion.

"Father…" Vala finally felt herself plead but she knew she wasn't actually here. Not really, she knew if she went into the forest a truth she didn't want would confront her and what if that women made her give up something, her new home? Daniel?

"Vala," he looked down at her with cold eyes, which made her body freeze. Had this man ever really felt love?

"I have to go," Vala whispered and pushed out of the chair holding her mouth as she ran out soon followed by Daniel.

* * *

"Daniel, its almost nightfall" Vala said distantly as she stared out the window catching a glimpse of a couple villagers looking up at her with sad expressions. A light orange glow highlighted everything giving it a surreal look. "Do you think that anything will happen?"

"What I think, is that I should go with you," he said as he spun her around and looked longingly into her eyes, "I don't want you to go."

"Why do I feel this may be goodbye?" she whimpered a tear making its way down her cheek.

"Val, its not goodbye" he said lifted her chin to look up at her. "If you feel like this is something you need to do alone do it," he rubbed his thumb on her cheek in a gentle circle.

"Goodbye," she whispered as she pulled out of his grasp leaving her cold. Quickly she made her way to the door and left his sight.

* * *

Stepping into the woods Vala bit her lip and began to move forward. A voice began to hum as Vala moved forward. Sorrow, a voice of the dead lead her farther into the depths of the forest.

"_Going underground, I continued to dig a hole without knowing how far it would go, my scoop, wet by the earth in one hand, I searched for your arm._" The soft voice went into powerful vocals, drops of light began to lift from the roots of the trees illuminated the woods into a light glow.

Reaching out her hand one of the balls of light landed gently in her hand, for a moment it burned bright then it died out melting off her hand. Pulling her hand back she stumbled for a moment as light almost seemed to pulsate off the woods.

"_Patching together a patchwork happiness. As I sowed the seed, I was crushed by your strength" _the voice sung out loudly sending another set of lights towards the sky. _"Burning hot, burning hot the marks your palms left behind can't be removed. I rip a whole through the clouds dyed red by my torn wings look for me, flying with ease."_

"Whoa," Vala gulped as she set a faster pace, every step she took lit up the ground for a moment.

"_Where will this eternity I envisioned, secluded within my cocoon take seed and blossom into a flower, I wonder? Soon the morning will bring back the dark night and take my eyes." _The tree was insight now, light radiated off it like a beacon. _"Feeling my way on top of you, by the moonlight. Tangled up, I believed I could be your resting place._"

Vala felt stopped and rested her hand against the tree trunk only to stumble away from it holding her hand. "What the?" she hissed as she looked down at her palm.

"_Burn out, burn out no going back to the place I promised. Running across the earth stained black by the pain of being torn apart look for me, flying with ease. If you can't hear me screaming, destroy me by your hand while I can still be called "me". Your arms that catch me, turn to a peaceful dust and again I look quietly to the heavens." _

Turning towards her destination she saw the faceless women looking up to the sky, her hand reached out and captured one of the falling lights, it burst into dust. Now a cloud enveloped her then dispersed and she was gone.

"_Burning hot, burning hot, the marks your palms left behind can't be removed  
I rip a whole through the clouds dyed red by my torn wings. Burn out; burn out no going back to the place I promised. Running across the earth stained black by the pain of being torn apart look for me, flying with ease."_

Running into the clearly Vala spun her self around trying to find the women, her breath now caught in her throat as she leaned against the tree and she looked at the palm of her hand. "Who are you?" she whispered as she looked down to see a couple slabs of stone covered by moss. Kneeling down onto her knees she started pulling the moss of the first head stone. The name 'Adria Mal Doran' was scribbled in neat calligraphy.

"_Hello, Vala," _her cool voice chilled her spine, _"don't try to run. It will just hurt more if you do."_

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

I hope you liked it, and I know its not my best chapter but when I'm done this story I'll probably go back and rewrite a couple chapters to make them spiffy. So, right about now in the story things are actually going to go crazy. Also the next chapter sadly will be the beginning of the end. After this chapter there shouldn't be that many more chapters unless I feel a strange urge to add another twist.

So, when you're getting impatiant with my updates be free to pm me. Also information on this story like the chapters and how much I have done are on my profile. I try to keep it updated. Also stories I plan on writing will be posted there too.

Thank you for patiently waiting! Reviews are loved.

- Shinki


	8. Inferno

**So, I updated. I feel pretty special. I edited this one alot, so I'm actually pretty proud of it. I was a little sad I only got one review for last chapter but I really don't mind. So, if you're reading this you should check out my new story "Saving Me." The name may change. Now you don't have to but I'm just proud of what I have planned for it. It makes me giddy.**

**So, I am going to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers especially to Myosotis13.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Inferno**

* * *

Turning around she saw the unforgettable face of Adria distorted in a twisted smile. She cackled as Vala pulled herself up and began to run. Instead of going through a path she bursts through a group of trees and pushed branches out of her way as she went.

_"Go ahead, Vala. You can run for only so long," _she cackled appearing in front of Vala. Vala dashed around Adria and kept on running; the sting of the scratches from the trees felt numb. Her heart sped faster as she heard Adria close behind her. _"Hello, Vala"_ she whispered into her ear as she grabbed her shoulders forcing her to a stop.

"Let go of me!" Vala hissed and turned around pushing Adria from her and sped off again. Finally she began slowing down as she reached a small clearing at the edge of a mountain. Walking around it she held her chest as she saw a cave almost covered by overgrowth.

_"Help me," _a whimper followed by a cry echoed from the cave. _"Someone please…I can't breath. Its so hot in here."_

"Hello?" Vala yelled into the cave as she pushed away the overgrowth. For a moment she bit her lip as she weighed her options. Looking behind her she didn't see Adria but she knew she was there. Slowly she walked into the cave, taking a moment she let her eyes adjust and she began to trek through the cave's hallways. "This looks like the cave from my dream" she said distantly as her eyes scanned the walls.

_"Help," _there was the whimper again.

"I'm coming! Just wait right there." Cautiously she went forward going right at the first fork then straight forward at the next intersection. She let a deep breath out as she saw a little bit of light coming from the room at the end of the cavern. Rushing forward Vala stumbled into the room and surveyed it for a moment until she met the face of the faceless women. A face she thought she would never forget but when she looked into her eyes all she saw was an inferno of fear and sorrow.

* * *

_Vala felt herself fall into another memory. It took place in the clearing, the Oak tree standing strong and proud. A woman walked slowly towards the tree and rested the palm of her hand on it. Suddenly Vala was hit with a feeling that this was not one of her own memories._

_"Hello little sister," another women walked into the clearing making the breath in Vala's throat catch._

_The women turned around and smiled, "Adria. What a surprise, who do I owe for this unexpected visit?"_

_"No one," she chuckled, "a little birdie told me you had fallen ill. I've only come to check on you."_

_"Yes, I was attacked here awhile ago. Whoever it was kidnapped me and held me in a cave for a good while by the time I was able to escape I was sick and terrified. I decided to finally tell the village the truth that the forest doesn't cause the fever but they insisted I had it. I came out today for a break, they probably think I left in a state of delusion."_

_"Have you?"_

_"No! That's just silly, I'm perfectly well." Turning around she smiled._

_"That's to bad sister, I thought I would have done a number on you last time," she cackled and grabbed her wrists and pushed her to the ground._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"You've always had everything! You have the beautiful daughter and the doting husband and I have nothing! Nothing! I've been forced to waste away my life in this godforsaken forest. Now I will take from you what I never had!" Grabbing her hair she lifted her up. Once she stood on her feet she slapped Adria hard._

_"Adria, get a hold of yourself. Are you saying you kidnapped me last time?"_

_"Yes, that's precisely what I'm saying. I thought you would have died but no little sister you had to be resourceful and strong willed." Grabbing her wrists she squeezed tightly leaving bruises. "This time little sister, I will succeed!" Grabbing her she threw her at the tree causing her to whimper._

_"Not if I have anything to say about it…" turning around she punched Adria causing her to stumble. She tried to run to the right but Adria got her wrist and squeezed causing her to cringe then she kicked her in her lower back forcing her down on the ground._

_"Come on little sister, fight. I know you can do better than that!" Rolling over she got up and tackled Adria biting into her shoulder causing her to scream out trying to push her off. Grabbing her hair Adria pulled her head back and sneered then threw her down onto the ground hitting her head on a rock._

_"Adria stop it!" Vala screamed and tried to run towards her but she couldn't. Neither of the women could hear her; a tear ran down her cheek._

_"Now little sister, to make sure you never see the light of day again." Grabbing her hands she pulled her sister away from the clearing. Everything melted away into a new scene. Vala followed Adria as she pulled her younger sister into the lit room. Pushing her against the wall she chained her wrists to the wall._

_"Adria…" she whimpered as she woke. She attempted to move forward but the chains only let her move so far._

_"I didn't want this to end this way, I really didn't. I will return soon to put you out of your misery but first I would like you to suffer. Knowing I will be marrying your husband and as for your daughter…"_

_"Don't you dare hurt her!"_

_"You wont be there to protect her this time. By the time I'm done she'll be wishing she was where you were." Cackling she turned around and walked through Vala out of cavern._

* * *

"Mother!" Vala screamed and ran to the women who looked up at her with pleading eyes.

_"You shouldn't have come," _she said simply as she lifted her hand to her cheek. _"She'll hurt you and I don't want to see that."_

"How was I not supposed to come, you told me to meet with you."

_"That's before I knew Adria had come to full power. She will hurt you."_

"Mum, what did she do to you?" she asked as she looked around at the blanked walls. Looking back at her mother she was only charred bones with very little flesh still on her. Small tuffs of black hair fell along her head.

_"Does this answer your question?" _Vala covered her mouth to hold back a cry as her mother slowly turned back to normal.

"Mum," she whimpered and threw herself into her arms and let out a small cry, "I remember waiting for you to come home. I was so angry that they wouldn't look for you." Tears glistened as they ran down her cheeks, "and all along your murderer was right there with me."

_"You couldn't have done anything, my beautiful little girl." _She ran her hands through her hair and looked down at her lovingly. _"I'm proud of you," _she said happily as she cupped her face her hand and made Vala look her in the eyes.

"I'm nothing to be proud of," she looked at her feeling lost.

_"Oh but you are. You've grown up strong and you've found someone that will protect you and stay by your side. I feel you must go now."_

"Why?"

_"Vala," _she whispered as she touched her forehead gently sending her into another dream.

* * *

_Vala found herself running, no matter what she did she couldn't stop. The vision of the village was getting closer. Her mother appeared at the edge of the forest and gave her a sad smile. As she reached out she fell forward into the mud. Trying to pull herself up she looked to her side and screamed._

_"Daniel!" she cried as she grabbed him. His body was cold and his face white with a tinge of blue. No pulse. "No, Daniel please no!" she cried as she fell onto him smoothing away his hair feeling his clammy skin. "Oh god no!"_

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**Now, I hate to say this but this story may not be that much longer. One or two more chapters. Maybe three, it all depends. Ah, so sad.**

**Reviews are loved and saw are you readers!**

**-Shinki**


	9. Escapism

Here it is, I updated. It took me forever to name this chapter and I still don't think the title is perfect for it but whatever. I'm _really_ nervous about this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Now after I post this I must work on the next chapter of Saving Me. Such fun.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Escapism**

* * *

Pulling out of her mother's arms Vala began to walk out of the room stopping for a moment she looked at her mother and gave a weak smile.

"I'll try and free you mum, I promise." Turning back around she began to run through the cave. Finally she saw the end of the tunnel but she was drawn to a stop as she say Adria walk into the opening grinning.

_"Saw your mother did you? Well don't worry you'll be with her soon."_

"No, definitely not," Vala hissed as she ran forth and attempted to grab Adria but her had went right through her. "What the…"

_"Confused darling? I am one of the dead, I choose if something or someone can touch me as a solid. Right now, I don't feel like it."_

"Alright then," she whispered as she ran through Adria and out of the tunnel.

_"Don't think you can escape," _she hissed grabbing Vala's hand. Struggling Vala pulled Adria and herself completely out of the cave falling down onto the gravel. Vala grabbed her roughly by the hair.

"You murdered my mother," she whispered as she pulled Adria up from the ground to face her. "Why didn't you just take care of me then?"

_"Because then your father would figure out that something was amidst. I had to wait for the perfect moment this particular moment arose when Qetesh came. All I had to do was show her you and tell her you were the most beautiful on this planet and a perfect host and what do you know? She agreed, I got rid of you and I finally had all I wanted. My sister dead, her daughter forever to be tortured, and her husband under my finger."_

"Well as you can see I am very much alive and very free."

_"Yes, though it did take you quite awhile to be free. Are you even aware of how long you were trapped? Oh, never mind. You should hurry, didn't you have somewhere or someone to run off to?"_

"Daniel," she gasped out and began to run back towards the village. The forest felt as if it was closing around her, as she got closer to the village. "Daniel please be alright."

* * *

"So what do you think of it?" Gareth asked excitedly as Daniel looked over a device of some kind.

"This looks like it use to be a weapon, where did you find this?"

"I found just at the edge of the village," Marie giggled as she looked up at Daniel. "If you would find it helpful I wouldn't mind if you kept it."

"Are you going to try and activate it?" Gareth asked as the village nodded simultaneously.

"Daniel! Drop that right now!" Vala ordered as she skidded to a stop a couple meters away from them. Lifting up a gun she pointed it at anyone who tried to step towards her. "Drop it now!"

"Vala, okay I'll drop it" Daniel stated as he put it down on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" someone in the crowed yelled at her.

"Sweaty, do you have the fever? If you do we'll help you don't worry," Gareth said calmly as he took a step towards her.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near me!" she cried a couple tears dripped from her eyes. "You were going to kill him! Why would you want to kill Daniel?"

"Vala, put down the gun and we'll work this out," Daniel said rationally and unconsciously stepped away from Gareth.

"They were going to kill you! I don't know why but they were going to kill you."

"Sister, please think rationally why would we want to hurt him?" Marie said softly as she stepped towards Daniel touching his arm.

"Get your filthy hand off of him!" she screeched as she pulled the trigger sending the bullet spiraling towards her. The bullet went right through her and didn't even cause her to flinch.

"Whoa," Daniel gasped as he stumbled backwards away from her.

"We tried to be nice about this Vala. Really we did. We've watched everything since you've came here, every caress, every kiss he gave you!" Gareth stated, "we even decided to kill Daniel so you wouldn't have to die alone. Isn't that generous?"

"We just want to spend eternity with you sister."

"You're all dead," Vala whispered as she bit her bottom lip letting another tear roll down.

"Yes, long ago. Not long after you were taken so it would be about 70 or so years," Gareth chuckled, "oh and you haven't changed a bit."

"Wouldn't you want to spend eternity in death with your family and your lover?" Marie questioned as she slowly walked slowly towards Vala. At that moment she looked eerily like Adria.

Shaking her head she stumbled back, "how did this happen?"

"Our hearts were tortured when you left, then I found out Adria was to blame. She had to go," Gareth he laughed evilly, "then the forest fought back. We were slowly slaughtered."

"The forest isn't alive!" Vala screamed.

"Maybe not, but something in there killed us."

"Now, join us sister." Marie laughed as she began to circle Vala. Vala looked at Daniel and they nodded at each other. Both of them ran in separate directions, Gareth following Daniel and Marie following Vala.

* * *

Daniel ran as fast as he could out of the town and into the fields. After awhile everything began to looked the same until a part of the forest came into his sight and her ran faster towards it.

"Daniel, Daniel." Gareth appeared in front of him. "Its not nice to treat your lovers father like this. I expected so much from you."

"Yeah, pardon me" he coughed and darted to the side into the forest. Pushing branches aside he ran farther into the forest. After awhile he collapsed against a tree and sat on the ground panting.

_"So, you're him"_ a man stated as he stepped out from behind a tree.

* * *

"Come on sister, just stay with us" Marie chuckled as she leaned against the Oak tree in front of Vala.

"You know what really happened here don't you?" Vala yelled as she moved her feet getting ready to go into battle stance.

"Do you really want to find out?" Marie walked forward and lifted her hand to Vala's cheek causing her to flinch away. "Well I guess there is no other way." Grabbing Vala's hair she threw her down to the ground.

Getting up, Vala turned around and punched her in the base of her nose. "You need to work on your fighting skills." With her right leg she kicked up at Marie but she grabbed her leg twisting it forcing her to the ground.

"Now sister, I have a huge advantage over you. I'm already dead." Vala turned over so she was on her back and kicked her in the leg hard sending Marie to the ground. Vala got up onto her knees and lunged on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"Marie," Vala huffed as she twisted her arm, "I don't plan on dieing any time soon."

"Are you sure?" she chuckled innocently and grabbed Vala's throat with hand and squeezed blocking her airflow. "What's that sister? You can't breath? Don't worry it will only be painful for a little bit longer." Vala moved her hands onto Marie's throat and put her nails in catching her off guard. Her grasp loosened and Vala crawled off of her standing up.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Marie stood up and laughed as Vala tried to punch her again but her fist went right through her.

"I'm tired of playing, your life ends now" Marie cackled and lunged forward ready to kill.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

So, how did you like it? Confused? Surprised? All of the above? I hope this chapter is received well and I definitely hope this twist was a surprise and you weren't expecting it. Though, there is still a couple things I need to finish up in this story. There should only be one or two more chapters left depending on how long I make the next chapter. There may be more if you readers want to see the aftermath.

Hugs to all,

- Shinki


	10. Finale

This is the last main chapter, there will be another one after this which will be intitled "Aftermath."**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Finale**

* * *

Vala felt as if her body was on fire she had easily moved out of the way of Marie and kicked her hard in the back sending her face forward into the tree. Shuffling her feet she got ready for another attack. 

"It was always about you. Father adored you and mother loathed you!" she yelled turning around crying.

"Marie," Vala said only in a whisper.

"Father killed mother to avenge you. He never thought that maybe I still needed her, that maybe I still loved her!" she cried raising her hands up to show Vala the blood that was slowly appearing on her hands then dripping off.

"How are you bleeding?" Vala asked astonished.

"Don't worry, it's not mine," she whispered, "I was so generous to them…"

* * *

The man watched Daniel for what seemed like hours as if contemplating what to say. Cocking his head he watched Daniel stand up to face him. 

_"I'm happy she found you," _he started out simply, _"don't worry. Gareth fears this part of the forest for those who were killed by the Goa'uld rest here."_

"Who are you?" Daniel asked surveying him.

Chuckling he smiled at Daniel, _"always asking questions just like me. I am Dan. I suppose Vala has already told you about me at least what she remembers. Its nice to know I was right."_

"Right about what?"

_"That she would find the one meant for her, I just didn't expect him to be so much like me." _Grinning he leaned against a tree. _"So the ex love meets the new love."_

"So it seems. Do you know what's happening here? Like how the dead have come alive."

_"Of course, but why would I tell you that just yet? It's not time yet. The ghosts of the past must first be faced. Now tell me of what has been happening over the last 70 years."_

* * *

"What do you mean you were generous?" Vala questioned as she stepped closer. 

"I didn't let them hurt for long. Father didn't want to be without you and I wanted to be with my mother…so I was able to easily remedy it."

"That blood…" Vala gasped.

"Its from the day the villagers died," she cackled, "mother came. It felt so warm sharing my body with her…I killed them all. With a dagger you see, the same one father used for mother. They kept on screaming" her mouth curled up in a grin. "After they all died, I ended my own life so I could be with them."

"Oh," Vala whispered stepping backwards away for Marie.

"You were always the favorite," her voice seemed hollow now. Marie's eyes darkened and her mouth gasped open as if something cold had went over her. "Sister, you are such a fool."

"Adria," Vala mouthed out as she herself felt her knees go weak as her mother came up behind her touching her shoulders.

_"Little sister, it seems our daughters have a conflict on their own," _Adria cackled breathing into Marie's ear. _"Maybe we should assist them."_

_"Stay out of this Adria!" _Vala's mother warned.

_"How will you stop me? You're still chained. I am free!"_

_"Adria," _she whispered and let herself vanish soon to be followed by Adria.

"Mother wants me to kill you, kill you so much your soul will be for ever trapped. Burning, burning. The cave. Forever with your mother don't you want that?"

* * *

_"Destroyed some of the Goa'uld system lords? Quite impressive. I wish I had more time to speak with you. Time is running late. To stop this, you must first free the souls that first began this."_

"Adria?"

_"That is only but one, though some can be taken down with one action." _Then he was suddenly gone and Daniel was left alone to contemplate his next move.

* * *

Vala felt herself being moved. A cold hand clasped tightly on her wrists dragging her. What had happened? Closing her eyes she tried to remember, she remembered Marie coming closer then suddenly she was on the ground going unconscious. 

"No," she whimpered as she moved her head to see that Marie was pulling her towards the cave. Clasping onto Marie's arm she pulled her hard onto the ground and pulled herself away from her.

"I'm being generous…don't worry I don't think burning hurts that much."

"Yeah right," Vala hissed and kicked Marie's shoulder as she got up. An idea came to her as she looked at the cave. Running into it Marie followed after. "Come on Marie" Vala whispered.

"Sister, thank you for making this easier for me" she laughed as she stepped into the large room. Vala smiled and looked at Marie.

"I've decided that maybe its time. I want to spend eternity with you sister" Vala said shyly opening her arms accepting a hug from Marie.

"Oh I knew you would sister, now all you have to do is die."

Vala felt a tear go down her cheek as she clasped the chains around Marie's wrist and pushed them towards the wall sticking the metal base with a spike hard into the softened rock. "I'm sorry," she whispered stepping back.

"You fool! Material items cannot hold me" she screeched as she attempted to dematerialize but could. "What's going on?"

"My mothers keeping you there," Vala whimpered as another tear slid down her face. "I know I loved you so much and I don't want to do this but this must end! Just hopefully this works and it frees you…"

"What are you talking about?" she yelled as Vala rummaged through her pockets to take out a couple extra bullets and matches. Taking a rock she broke off the caps a spread the powder down around Marie. Reaching into her jacket she took out her diary and rested it down on the powder.

"There's enough supplies in here to keep the fire going until it's able to completely swallow this room…I'm sorry." Lighting a match she let it drop on her book and it slowly began to burn. "Good bye sister." Turning around she walked to the exit and looked back at Marie. Tears began to build up in her eyes as she leaned against the wall.

"Vala!" Marie yelled angrily sending a wave of wind through the room causing the fire to spread rapidly around her.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered and turned around fleeing out of the cave.

* * *

Vala went running into the clearing only to catch site of Daniel inspecting the tree. Tears began welling up again as she ran to him and hugged him from behind causing him to jump until he noticed who it was. Turning around her hugged her back. 

"I…I…killed Marie" she whimpered, "I know what she did was wrong. She killed everyone and yet I can't stop crying."

"She was your sister, its perfectly normal. You shouldn't have had to do that," he whispered and lifted her chin up causing her to grin a bit. "It's going to hurt for awhile, just be strong."

Wiping her tears away she pulled away. "No problem."

"I talked to Dan, he said you have to free the souls that started this. I guess intern all the others will be free to.

"Marie, Adria, my father, and my mother" Vala stated and began to look around at her surroundings feeling as if she was being watched.

"He also said, freeing one of them would free another as well."

_"How touching" _Adria hissed as she stepped out of the shadows, _"killing my daughter? How dare you! Now you shall feel the loss of someone you care about!" _Screeching she waved her hand to the side sending Daniel into a tree.

"Daniel!" Vala yelled and ran to him. Kneeling beside his body he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I'll keep her occupied, I have a plan just go into town. Take care of my father. Please."

"Consider it done," he croaked and lifted himself up a bit.

"Good," she smiled half-heartedly and pressed her lips against his as she tried to force back tears. "Go" she said simply as she turned around and walked towards Adria.

_"How touching, I'll guess I'll just handle him after I'm done with you!" _Adria grabbed Vala and forced her to the ground, _"You may be stronger then my dear sister but you are still no match for me." _ Lifting her back up she threw her towards the Oak tree.

Vala lay there silent trying to get up but pain consumed her body completely. Running her hands through the moss she touched Adria's grave. Rummaging through her pockets she grabbed her matches and lit one.

_"What do you think you're doing?" _Adria hissed as she walked calmly towards Vala.

"Good bye," Vala yelled and dropped the match on her grave and rolled away as it set fire to the moss covering it.

_"How dare you!" _She hissed trying to step forward but she found her body immobile. Looking around frantically her eyes locked on Vala's eyes glimmering with the light from the fire. Vala stood up and walked away from the fire. As the fire began to lick up the tree truck Adria began to burn. Flames licked at her feet then up to her head. Suddenly she was gone with one last scream.

Finally Vala let out a breath as her eyes locked on the Oak tree now just a tower of fire. "Whoa…"

_"Vala, I thought I should say goodbye."_

"Mum," Vala whispered and turned to her. Her mother's hand touched her cheek and leaned in to hug her for a moment.

_"I love you, remember that. You must go now, soon the fire will spread and nothing will be left of the village. Now, take this" _she spoke softly as she took out an old picture. Putting it into Vala's hands they both looked down at it. _"Its your farther, you, and I when you were very small."_

"I love you, mum. Thank you." Vala hugged her for as long as she could. Her mother stepped out of her arms and smiled.

_"Now go to your Daniel, he faces your father now. Don't worry though he'll be fine and so will Dan. When you are free from this planet so will he. Now go, take care of yourself." With that she turned around and dispersed in the winds._

For a moment Vala just stood there looking at the picture. Smiling she put it in her pocket and ran towards the village.

* * *

Vala ran to where Gareth and Daniel stood. No words were being spoken they just watched each other. 

"Father," Vala whispered and walked into his arms letting him hug her then pulled out of them.

"I guess that's your way of saying I have to go now."

"Pretty much. Please." Grinning he touched her cheek.

"I just wanted to spend time with my daughter, and little did I know my other one needed me more than you ever did."

"You are aware she killed you right?"

"Yes, but she is still by daughter. I sense you have freed the others, and then I guess I shall join them. Good-bye. Take care of yourselves," turning around he to disappeared into the wind.

"That was easy."

"Far to easy, lets run" Vala insisted grabbing his hand as they ran towards the gate.

* * *

Vala and Daniel stood in front of the now activated the gate breathing hard. Turning around Vala saw that what her mom foretold was quickly coming true the forest was set ablaze and part of the village was already on fire. 

"Daniel," Vala whispered and collapsed into his arms.

"Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis," Daniel muttered as he picked Vala up into his arms and stepped threw the event horizon.

* * *

**To be continued in the final chapter intitled "Aftermath"**

* * *

There it is, I update pretty quickly. I am so proud. I can't believe its almost over! I so don't want it to end. Now I will go write the next chapter for Saving Me. 

Oh and besides that I am going to explain the title of this story.

Requiem: Requiem is a mass for the dead celebrated by the Roman Catholic Church.

What Daniel said at the end is latin I believe and it means "Eternal rest grant unto them, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them."

Hugs to you all,

- Shinki


	11. Aftermath

Hey, everyone! As you can see this is the final chapter. I admit I've had this chapter done for over a week now. I just didn't want to update it during the time the alert system wasn't working. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is also the longest chapter I have ever written for anything. Also, the first fanfiction, that wasn't a one shot, that I finished!From now on I will be putting all my attention to one shots, Saving Me, and a fanfiction that is in the works called Once Upon a Time...

When it comes out feel free to check it out. Now away from my shameless advertise, on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Aftermath**

* * *

_The light sounds of birds chirping and how the sun illuminated the trees gave Vala a sense of peace. Vala stared down reading a leather bound book intently._

_"Vala!" a girls voice yelled causing Vala to laugh. Closing the book she got up and brushed off the blue silk of her dress. Walking forward she saw Marie run down towards her from the main road._

_"Marie, I thought you were off studying," she laughed joyously._

_"I decided to skip it today, like what your doing." Marie grabbed onto Vala's hand and looked up at her sister. Grinning she pulled Vala away from the tree. "Enough with the reading! Lets go for a walk towards the stone circle."_

_Laughing, Vala complied and matched Marie stride for stride towards the gate._

* * *

It was now four days since Daniel and carried her through the gate smelling of ash. In these four days Vala had managed to stay at a comfortable distance from everyone, no one knowing why but completely understanding why. They knew something happened on that planet but what was a different story.

"Another dream," Vala mumbled as she lifted up the now newly framed picture her mother had given her. The frame itself was old, one of Daniel's precious artifacts. A day after she had come back she had found the picture on the end table of the bed with a note saying 'you'll make better use of this than I do.'

"Vala!" Sam yelled through the door catching Vala off guard. "Coming to lunch? Its meatloaf day."

"Right there!" Jumping up she flipped her pigtails and opened the door.

* * *

_"Unauthorized incoming traveler!" The members of SG-1 that were present ran in staring at the gate. No IDC registered and leaving the Iris open they could only hope that it was Daniel and Vala. A moment passed then Daniel stepped through carrying an unconscious Vala bridal style._

_"Daniel," Sam gasped then preceded to run down to the gate room followed by Teal'c, Landry, and Mitchell._

_"What happened Jackson?" Mitchell barked out trying to hide his concern. Daniel just looked up at him and shook his head._

_"Vala and I will explain when she's ready." Shuffling her a little in his arms he smiled. "I'm going to take her to Dr. Lam."_

* * *

The chatter of the rest of SG-1 kept Vala in realty as she stared into her bowl of blue Jell-O. Her eyes locked on it without blinking as if it held some sort of secret. Lifting a spool full up she stared at it then dropped it to the table causing the rest of the team to look at her with concerned eyes.

"Vala," Sam whispered out her eyes pleading for an answer.

"I'm fine," Vala standing up quickly she knocked her Jell-O to the floor. With a loud crash the bowl was in pieces and the Jell-O was spread over the floor. Something snapped in her as she looked at the Jell-O. Blue, like the water. Suddenly she felt and heard the crashing of waves. The darkness, and then she was gone out of the cafeteria.

* * *

_"Aw, it looks like the little princess is hurt," Vala's mother cooed as she looked down at Vala's scraped knees. In return Vala shook her head violently and lifted her chin in pride._

_"It doesn't hurt, mommy."_

_"Is that so, well how about you let me bandage this up to make me feel better?" Raising her eyebrow she stared deeply into her daughters eyes._

_"Okay mommy, if it makes you feel better." Then she lunged herself into her mothers arms and let the warm tears cascade down her cheek._

* * *

It had been ten minutes since she had arrived in Daniels office and still no one came looking for her. Deep down she knew that Daniel had explained to them that she needed time alone.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she sat down in the corner of his office and shut her eyes violently. "I never wanted…I never wanted to hurt you." Her eyes were burning with the urge to cry but tears wouldn't come. Turning her head to the side she lifted up one of Daniels books and flipped to a random page then ran her hands over the words.

* * *

_"A foreigner?" a teenage Vala said in disbelief to one of her friends._

_"Yeah, they say he's really mysterious sadly I already got myself a guy. Hey I have an idea, how about you go for him!"_

_"No way! He's probably old, and have you forgotten Adria's plans."_

_"Of course I haven't; however, I think a grown up relationship would be good for you. Oh and according to my sources he's definitely not old."_

_"You're intolerable!"_

_"Aw, I love you too!" She scrunched her freckled nose and pointed towards the town square. "There he is now, in all his glory."_

_"I don't see him," she cocked her head as she looked over everyone. Suddenly there he was and his eyes locked onto hers causing a blush to creep up onto her face. Then he walked over quickly and smiled at them._

_"I'm new here, I was wondering if either of you fine ladies could show me to the library."_

_"My friend Vala can!" she laughed and pushed her forward._

_"Vala, such a pretty name."_

_"Thanks. May I ask sir, what is your name?"_

_"Dan."_

* * *

Suddenly the lights were on in his office and she was no longer alone. Daniel stood leaning against the doorframe watching her.

"Some light reading?"

"Oh yes, you know how I just love to get lost in a good book about ancient civilizations in languages that haven't been spoken or written in years."

"Of course, I can barely get you to put those books down."

"Yes, but I always had a little problem."

"Ah confession, I'd like to hear it." Daniel smiled as he walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"It's a secret, you have to promise me you wont tell a soul."

"Cross my heart."

"I can't read ancient." Vala put on a fake look of dread.

"I would never have guessed," he gasped which then turned into a fit of laughter.

"Thank you Daniel," she whispered and smiled gently. Reaching her hand out she caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry I've been…distant. I'm just…"

"I understand. You need time." Smiling he grabbed her hand pulling her up.

"This has kind of put a damper on our relationship. Sure you don't want to escape while you still can?"

"Wouldn't even think about it."

"Good, or I think I might have to hurt you."

"Feeling vicious today, I see."

* * *

_"So you're married?" Vala's voice for a moment was thick with disappointment._

_"Use to be, she died about a year ago."_

_"I'm sorry Dan, lets talk about something else."_

_"Its alright. It hurt at first and I admit it still does but I have my career. I love what I do. Getting lost in ancient cultures, it's a thrill."_

_"At least you're enjoying life." Turning her head she watched the group of people sway to the music under the midnight sky._

_"Lets dance." Grabbing her hand he spun her onto the dance floor and began to sway with her as he pressed her closely to him._

_"You're good at dancing," she mumbled trying to hide her blush._

_"You are too but you're clearly more attractive then I am."_

_"Where did that come from? What does that have to do with anything?" she questioned raising her eyebrow._

_"I've been looking for a reason to tell you that you were beautiful for the last couple of days. Looked like the best time."_

* * *

"A hundred and fifty three, a hundred and fifty four, a hundred and fifty five, damn it I lost my place!" Vala hissed at the carpet. "Damn it Vala…you've really gotten pathetic. You had a chance to go out and spend time with Daniel, but no you decided it would be a far better use of your time to count the little tuffs in the carpet."

"Vala Mal Doran, I hope I am not intruding" Teal'c says as he closes the door gently behind him. A smile came onto his face as he looked down at her. Her legs outstretched to the sides, her body hung an overly large sweater that strangely enough looked like one of Daniels, and pigtails gave Vala the look of a child.

"Of course not muscles. What brings you here?"

"I believe you promised me a rematch in a card game."

"Go fish?"

"Indeed."

* * *

_A child Vala stood on the balcony of her house crying. Her dad was out looking for her pet cat and with any luck he wouldn't find it. The pungent smell of her mothers pasta sauce coming from the kitchen did nothing to make her feel better._

_"I heard a little girl was missing her kitty," Garrett cooed as he walked the way towards her, his hands behind his back._

_"Daddy, don't tease! She's gone," she whimpered as a whole new onslaught of tears came._

_"Well look what daddy's got," he chuckled as he moved his hands from behind his back holding the cat._

_"Kitty!" she grabbed the cat and held onto it for dear life. Looking up at her father she smiled at him and wrapped her free arm around him._

* * *

"Heard you beat Teal'c in Black Jack again," Mitchell stated as he threw another basketball into the hoop.

"Black Jack?" Vala questioned as she cocked her head.

"You mean that's not the card game you were playing?"

"Of course it was! I was just testing you." Laughing she grinned to herself knowing that she had something to talk about with Teal'c later.

"I know you've been upset lately…" Mitchell began but Vala cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it yet" her voice was low. Mitchell just smiled and offered her the basketball in a sign of being there for her. Taking the ball she smiled gently at him and nodded.

"Okay, looks like I'm getting a little one on one now." Laughing he gripped her shoulder then moved a part preparing to do battle.

* * *

_"Dan! I thought you weren't going to show up," Vala laughed as she looked around at their surroundings. Only the two of them and the stone circle were there._

_"Wouldn't miss spending time with you," his laughter that followed made her knees go weak._

_"Are you leaving anytime soon?"_

_"Actually I've been thinking about staying. You see I met this village girl and she's really great so I think I might stay to be with her."_

_"She must be very lucky." Vala felt her gut twist in dread, he had found something that wasn't her but another part of her could only hope he meant her._

_"I would say, I would be the lucky one if she would have me." Stepping forward he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Caressing her right cheek with his hand he leaned forward and kissed her gently._

* * *

Her bedroom door creaked open revealing Sam giving her a cheesy smile. Closing the door she stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"You feeling alright there, Sammy?"

"Oh yes. Well I know that you're upset. I'm not trying to talk about it, but you once said to me that there was one thing you wanted to do and if it would make you feel better I'd be willing to take part."

"Oh yeah. Thanks." Licking her lips she walked up to Sam. "You're not going to regret it!" Quickly she ran into the bathroom leaving Sam alone.

"I think I might soon…" she cringed as Vala came in holding a case of make up and nail polish.

"Come on Sam, loosen up. Its good to be a girl sometimes and hey we could paint your toe nails red."

"So?"

"I'm sure that will light General O'Neill's fire." As Sam blushed Vala began to set everything up.

* * *

_"You've been spending a lot of time with that man," Marie pointed out as she followed Vala down the hall._

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"You're supposed to be marrying Felix."_

_"Do you think I want to?" Vala turned around and looked at Marie smiling weakly._

_"I know you don't but if you're going to keep this up you better be more sneaky about it. Luckily for you, you have someone willing to be your alibi for those nights."_

_"Marie, really?"_

_"Of course, sister; however, you owe me one big time." Laughing Vala winked at Marie and hugged her._

* * *

"Fruit loops; always a good choice" Jacks voice rumbled. Sitting down across from her he grinned.

"How, why, when did you get here?" Vala questioned her eyes wide in surprise.

"I was here most of the time you and Daniel were away. I though I should come back and make sure both of you were okay."

"Well don't worry I'm fine," she laughed putting on a fake smile.

"I know for a fact you're not. I know what people look like when they're hurting and I know you don't want to talk about it but denying it wont help you."

"I can't look at fire."

"What?"

"I thought it was bad when I got burned alive but what I had to do…I can't get it out of my head." A tear ran down her cheek as she bit her lip. "Anything blue makes me feel cold, I can't help but remember how the ocean felt around me."

"Hey, its alright" he began and reached his hand out to touch hers.

"My family…I'm alone now…" she whispered.

"Vala, you're not alone. Think of the SGC as one family. We take care of one another. You're not the only one whose lost people that are important to them. It will be alright." Laughing a little she whipped her eyes.

"Well if we're all a big family wouldn't it be awkward if I dated Daniel? It would be like doing my brother."

"What?" Jack coughed out his coffee and stared at her as he gasped for air. "Okay, not that close and Daniel and you are an item?"

"Maybe a little." Laughing she winked and whipped away the last of her tears.

* * *

_"Mommy, daddy!" the young Vala cried as they snuggled her to them on the couch. "Kitties…gone. Why? Why now?"_

_"Everything in the universe has to end and it was her time," her mom whispered gently playing with her hair._

_"Does that mean you and daddy will go away too?" Vala whimpered and look at both of them pleading._

_"Not for a long time honey," her father whispered and touched her cheek gently._

_"But you will one day?"_

_"It has to be like that but remember, mommy and daddy will always be with you no matter what. You may not see us but we will be there." Smiling her mom kissed her cheek. "You're father and I will always be there watching over you."_

* * *

Exactly two hours later Vala sat in the debriefing room with everyone giving her encouraging looks and so she told them. From the moment they walked through the gate to the moment they came back. Though she took extra time on the moments between her and Daniel.

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through," Landry began feeling awkward but her smiled eased him.

"Thank you."

"Feel better?" Daniel asked as he grabbed her hand holding it tightly.

"Somewhat. I guess it will take time for it to fully heal."

"No more break between us?"

"No more break," she whispered and kissed him gently both barely aware of the others in the room.

"Aw, Danny-boy's got himself a girl."

"Jack!" Daniel laughed.

"Hey you said that we are like a big happy family, so are you and Sam the mommy and daddy?" Vala said cockily causing both Jack and Sam to choke on air and everyone else to laugh.

* * *

_** Fin  
**_

* * *

That was the final chapter. I can't believe its over! I feel like crying. Oh and sorry for the late update, its been between fanfiction's glitches and some friend troubles.

I wanted to show Vala bonding with the members of SG-1, including Jack. Also I wanted to leave it with a little humor. I hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews are loved! I also say thank you to all those who have stayed with me from the beginning and new readers. I love you all and I hope the final chapter didn't disapoint.

- Shinki


End file.
